Sin sentido
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: [AU]Para él no tenía sentido tener esos sentimientos por algo que era un simple sueño pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, lo cual le resultaba desesperante porque simplemente no podía entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza.


**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece XD

 **Sin sentido**

 _Junto a un rio en donde el agua era totalmente cristalina se encontraba un enorme y frondoso árbol, debajo de este sentada en una piedra grande estaba una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que observaba con tranquilidad el maravilloso paisaje que tenia enfrente._

 _-Sigues teniendo un gusto especial por este lugar, ¿Verdad, Ángela?-se escucho una voz tranquila pero varonil detrás de ella._

 _-Me gusta estar aquí porque puedo esconderme de casi todo el mundo- sus ojos brillaron con felicidad._

 _-¿Casi?-pregunto con diversión el hombre de cabello castaño._

 _-Sé que tu siempre me encontraras Ren- dijo volteando a ver fijamente aquellos ojos color chocolate que la miraban con cariño._

Kuon abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía que no había descansado nada a pesar de las ocho horas y media que había dormido, se sentó en su cama y miro a la nada esperando que aquel sentimiento de nostalgia que lo embargaba desapareciera.

Para él no tenía sentido tener esos sentimientos por algo que era un simple sueño pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, lo cual le resultaba desesperante porque simplemente no podía entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

A pesar de que no se sentía completamente bien decidió levantarse para ir a estudiar, desde que era niño sabia que deseaba ser actor igual que su padre por eso ahora que tenia dieciséis años asistía a una preparatoria en la que también podía aprender mas de la actuación.

* * *

Caminaba de regreso a su casa, su día en la escuela había sido casi totalmente ordinario, como todos sus días monótonos y aburridos, lo único rescatable era cuando tenía las clases de actuación en las cuales realmente se divertía, tenia una buena relación con sus compañeros pero aun así el hecho de que las materias se le dieran tan fácil le quitaba cierta emoción a estudiar.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron directo a aquellos sueños que por la noche tanto lo atormentaban, en ocasiones deseaba poder tener pesadillas porque era mil veces más fácil convencerse de que no había ningún monstruo bajo su cama que aceptar lo extraño que era el hecho de siempre soñar con las mismas personas.

Estaba en esa situación desde que era un niño no podía recordar ni siquiera una ocasión en la que hubiera tenido sueños diferentes, cuando era mas joven sus sueños estaban inundados de murmullos, sombras y manchas normalmente verdes, conforme iba creciendo los murmullos se volvieron voces llenas de cariño, las sombras se transformaron en rostros delicadamente definidos y las manchas adquirieron forma de paisajes tan maravillosos que parecían sacados de cuentos de hadas. Todo eso le resultaba tan familiar que no tenia sentido.

Suspiro apurando el paso para regresar a su casa, una vez que esos pensamientos se colaban en su mente lo único que deseaba era estar tranquilo y no podría estarlo con todo el ruido que de la calle.

* * *

Kuon llego a su casa y no le sorprendió encontrarla completamente sola, sus padres estaban trabajando y preferían no tener sirvientes, se dirigió hacia la cocina de forma automática para buscar algo para comer pero se dio cuenta que realmente no tenia hambre así que mejor fue a la biblioteca para hacer su tarea.

Después de una hora ya había terminado los deberes de matemáticas, dirigió su mirada al único cuadro que adornaba la habitación y se planteo a si mismo una vez mas la posibilidad de que todos su sueños fueran producto de esa pintura ya que en ella se encontraban la mujer y el hombre que lo acosaban mientras dormía.

Desde que era un niño se vio atraído por aquella pintura, razón por la cual pasaba mas horas en la biblioteca que en su propia habitación. Una vez que sus sueños tomaron forma la intriga que sentía por el cuadro había crecido, aun después de tantos años puede recordar la primera vez que distinguió a esas personas.

 _-Ella me odia Ren- dijo la joven sentada bajo el árbol llorando mientras sus delicadas manos se aferraban a la tela de su vestido blanco._

 _-No…-intento comenzar a decir._

 _-No quieras hacerme sentir mejor mintiéndome, lo sé con solo ver su mirada- sonrió con tristeza, las lagrimas aun rodaban libremente por sus mejillas._

 _-Ángela si tu madre no es capaz de ver la maravillosa persona que eres no es tu culpa- intento limpiar las lagrimas de la joven._

 _-¿Pasa algo malo conmigo?- contuvo un poco el llanto._

 _-Por supuesto que no- dijo rápidamente-Eres increíble por eso te amo._

 _-¿Nunca me dejaras?-hablo con voz suplicante._

 _-Nunca- confirmo- Incluso si tú ya no me quieres a tu lado- la miro directo a los ojos._

 _-¿Es una amenaza?- pregunto un poco divertida._

 _-Es una promesa- dijo con ternura para después estrecharla entre sus brazos._

Agito un poco la cabeza para despejar su mente y saco el libro de química para seguir con su tarea.

* * *

Una vez que su día monótono termino se dispuso a ir a dormir y como todos los días desde que tenía uso de razón volvió a sentir aquel extraño vacio en su pecho. Eso no tenía ningún sentido para él porque era alguien que realmente tenia todo para ser feliz pero aun así sentía desde lo mas profundo de su ser que algo le faltaba, algo que era realmente importante.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el mundo de los sueños y deseando que aunque fuera por una noche pudiera dormir sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, pero dentro de él sabia que eso no pasaría.

 _-Ella… ella quiere…que... me case… me alejara…de ti- dijo la joven con el miedo impregnado en la voz y temblando compulsivamente._

 _-Escúchame eso no sucederá, yo no me alejare de ti-intentaba que dejara de temblar._

 _-Te hará daño- su mirada estaba llena de dolor._

 _-No me importa, tú eres mi razón de vivir, eso nunca cambiara-cada palabra que decía estaba llena de decisión._

 _-Te amo y te amare siempre- lo abrazo._

 _-Yo también… te amo y te amare siempre- Ren unió sus labios a los de Ángela en un beso lleno de promesas._

 _-¡Agárrenlo!- grito la voz fría de una mujer._

 _La madre de Ángela llegaba al rio junto con otros cinco hombres que eran sus sirvientes, dos de ellos tomaron a Ren de los brazos alejándolo de la joven que era detenida por otros dos para evitar que fuera junto a la persona que amaba._

 _-Te dije que terminaras con este jueguito pero no me hiciste caso, ahora él pagara el precio por tú desobediencia- su voz sonaba aun fría pero había un toque burlón en ella- Mátenlo._

 _El quinto hombre se acerco a Ren con una daga y se la enterró directo en el corazón._

 _-¡No!- el grito desgarrador de Ángela y el terrible dolor en su pecho fue lo último que logro captar antes de hundirse en la oscuridad._

Kuon se despertó con el miedo impregnado en su mirada, estaba muy agitado así que tomo varias bocanadas de aire intentando normalizar su respiración, llevo la mano a su pecho para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

Este sueño había sido completamente diferente al resto, en los anteriores solo veía todo como si fuera una película, pero en este logro sentir los dulces labios de Ángela cuando se besaron y el terrible dolor de la daga robándole la vida.

* * *

Se sentía extremadamente frustrado, había pasado una semana desde que tuvo aquella pesadilla, era la primera vez en su vida que deseaba poder volver a tener aquellos sueños para saber lo que había pasado después del ultimo pero como obviamente al parecer sus deseos no podían hacerse realidad lo único que había obtenido fueron siete días en los que su mente decidió estar completamente en blanco mientras dormía.

Una vez estaba en la biblioteca sentado en un enorme sillón marrón justo frente a aquella misteriosa pintura, la miraba fijamente como si con ello pudiera encontrar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que lo habían atormentado desde hace años y que en esos últimos días solo se habían intensificado.

-¿Viendo de nuevo esa pintura?- dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su padre desde la puerta.

-Nunca he entendido por qué, pero en ocasiones siento como si me llamara- dijo sin dejar de verla.

-Sabes esta pintura tiene una historia muy conmovedora- Kuon se sentó al lado de su hijo y también observo el cuadro.

-¿Una historia?- miro extrañado al actor.

-Así es, hace años antes de que tu nacieras fui a comprar un cuadro para adornar este lugar, llegue a un pequeño negocio donde encontré las pinturas mas bellas que había visto en toda mi vida, pero esta estaba apartada del resto cerca de donde se encontraba el vendedor que ya era un hombre mayor- dijo sonriendo un poco al recordarlo- Le pregunte por la pintura y él me dijo que llevaba años en su familia y que había pasado de generación en generación junto con su historia.

-¿Y de que se trata?- pregunto Kuon.

-Ellos son Ángela y Ren- dijo señalando el cuadro- Ángela venia de una familia rica y su padre había muerto cuando ella aun era una niña, Ren era un maestro y fue contratado para darle clases a Ángela, al principio solo tenían una relación cordial pero con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia diaria se enamoraron, como era obviamente una relación prohibida se encargaron de mantenerla en secreto con ayuda de Sebastián un sirviente que era amigo de Ángela, ella sabiendo del talento que tenia su amigo para el dibujo le pago para que hiciera una pintura donde estuviera con su amado-se detuvo un momento para tomar aire.

-¿Qué paso después?- se sentía inquieto.

-Desgraciadamente la madre de Ángela descubrió la relación que mantenían, enojada comprometió a su hija con un hombre mayor con mucho dinero y le exigió que se alejara de Ren, pero ella no le obedeció. Fue la primera vez en toda su vida que Ángela no respeto la decisión de su madre, presa de la ira encontró el lugar donde su hija se encontraba con Ren y ordeno que lo mataran.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su hija?- dijo recordando el grito desgarrador que había escuchado antes de despertar.

-Al parecer en su familia había una especie de maldición que decía que las madres no amarían a sus hijos, muchos pensaron que esa maldición se rompería con Ángela.

-¿Y se rompió?

-Si, pero no de la forma en que esperaban, días después de ver morir frente a sus ojos al hombre que amaba Ángela cayo en cama por una enfermedad, intentaron por todos los medios conocidos en esa época salvarla pero no lo lograron y murió a las pocas semanas- Kuu hablo con tristeza al recordar como le había contado la historia aquel hombre-Cuando la gente se entero que el novio de Ángela había sido asesinado comenzó a correr el rumor de que ella había muerto de dolor.

-Eso es triste- murmuro Kuon y sintió que la ya tan conocida nostalgia lo invadía.

-Lo es, como Sebastián nunca pudo entregar el cuadro terminado abandono su trabajo dispuesto a seguir su carrara de pintor y a esperar el día en que pudiera entregar el cuadro a sus verdaderos dueños- sonrío.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te lo vendieron?

-No me lo vendió, me lo regalo, dijo que tenia la sensación de que entregármelo era lo correcto- miro de nuevo la pintura- Intente pagarle pero él se negó rotundamente diciendo que habían pagado ese cuadro hace mucho tiempo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera agregar alguna otra cosa escucharon voces provenientes del corredor.

-Seguramente están en la biblioteca, les gusta tener sus platicas padre-hijo en ese lugar- se escucho la voz de Juliena antes de que se abriera la puerta- Querido mira quien llego.

-¡Kyoko!-grito Kuu emocionado mientras corría a abrazar a la joven- ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

-Bien, aunque me asuste un poco al ser la primera vez que viajaba en avión- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Estupendo, tienes que contarme como…

-Platicaran después, ahora me tienes que ayudar a subir las maletas de Kyoko a la habitación que prepare para ella- dijo Juliena.

-Claro, claro- le dijo a su esposa- Kyoko mientras quédate aquí, hay una sorpresa en tu cuarto que aun no terminamos de preparar-volteo a ver a su hijo- Mientras aprovechen para comenzar a conocerse, después de todo a partir de hoy van a convivir todos los días- finalizo para después salir caminando de la mano de su esposa.

Kuon comenzó a recordar lo que sabia de esa chica, era una estudiante en la escuela de actuación que tenia en Japón el amigo de sus padres Takarada Lory, cuando ellos fueron a realizar un trabajo allá la conocieron, tanto el presidente como el matrimonio coincidieron en que la joven tenia un talento increíble en la actuación así que la persuadieron hasta traerla a América para ayudarle a que mejorara sus habilidades.

Sin embargo toda esa información dejo de importarle al rubio de ojos verdes cuando su mirada se perdió en los ojos ámbar de la chica, jamás se había topado con ese color de ojos pero aun así sentía una sensación extrañamente familiar. Kyoko lo miraba con la misma intensidad, era como si todo el mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido y solo existieran ellos dos.

Entonces Kuon sintió que el vacio en su interior comenzaba a llenarse y lo comprendió, hasta ahora sin saberlo su único propósito en la vida había sido el de encontrarse con ella, su vida ya no seria monótona y aburrida, ahora su vida tenia sentido.

Fin.

Mientras escribía esta historia sentía que se me hacia eterna, me esforcé mucho en esta historia espero que no me haya quedado tan mal y que al menos logre sacarles una sonrisa, aunque sea pequeña.

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario refrescan mis días calurosos (y aquí donde vivo créanme que los necesito XP)


End file.
